It Happened One Night in Knockturn Alley
by Ms-Figg
Summary: PreHermione TwentyOne year old Severus walks through Knockturn Alley, A hooded figure follows him. Her name is Echo and she has a thing for Death Eaters.  Quite a steamy situation follows and afterward, Severus makes a decision that changes his life.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JKR. All situations are mine. No $$$ is being made from this fanfic.

* * *

It Happened One Night in Knockturn Alley 

Twenty-one year old Severus Snape walked alone through Knockturn Alley, wandering the dangerous alley, deep in thought. Several hours earlier he had left another Death Eater meeting, sick to his stomach by the senseless slaughter of two muggle women, little more than children really, who had been raped and mutilated beyond recognition by at least fifteen grown men and women. He himself had applied the killing curse to the poor creatures.

Things had changed. Voldemort was no longer human, and his purpose had devolved from protecting blood, to spilling it. The Dark Lord no longer wanted to secure the place of purebloods, but instead wanted to rule the entire wizarding world, killing all those who did not agree with his outlook. He killed purebloods as well as muggles and muggleborns; and he reveled in torture and mutilation. Whenever he was angered by the slightest hitch in his plans, he would lash out violently with Unforgivables, not caring if the one subjected to his ire was a victim or even one of his own loyal followers. He would punish and/or kill on a whim, and there were none who dared oppose him.

Voldemort surrounded himself with death and suffering. He ruled his minions not by loyalty, but by fear. If a Death Eater was even rumored to have spoken against Voldemort's policies, he would be brutally whipped and beaten, no proof needed. Voldemort operated on the "just in case" principle. He would punish his own just in case they had an errant thought.

There was much jealous competition among the ranks of the Death Eaters. Everyone was desperate to be among the favored of the Dark Lord, and would do anything to secure a place in his hierarchy, even lying on a fellow Death Eater and sending him to his death to move up in rank. What was supposed to be a close knit association of same-minded individuals was actually the equivalent of a wolf pack, the members ready to close over and rip apart anyone who showed or was perceived to have the slightest weakness.

Severus had served Voldemort well for the past three years, brewing the intricate potions that transformed the once handsome man into the thing he was today. Now, the Dark Lord turned a suspicious eye on the Potions Master, led by accusations by other of his minions, jealous of the favor the young dark wizard received. He also feared Severus might brew a potion to destroy him. Like all despots, Voldemort was paranoid.

In addition, Severus had also stopped entertaining Voldemort with his sexual skills, claiming to have accidentally imbibed a potion which rendered him impotent. He told his Lord this this one night when presented with a kidnapped muggle girl, whom the Dark Lord wanted him to rape. Indeed, when she was stripped nude and spread before him, her young eyes wide with terror, Severus had no sexual reaction to her. She was given to the others, raped, mutilated and was ultimately killed by Severus. She couldn't have been more than fifteen.

Voldemort had been testing him ever since, subjecting him to sudden public blowjobs by female Death Eaters, to see if he would become erect. Severus was always one step ahead of him, drinking a potion that would stop any sexual reaction before answering the Dark Lord's summons. He would stay flaccid despite the women's best ministrations. The women did their best, because failure meant the Cruciatus curse. Severus didn't care. Better them than him. Still, Voldemort did not trust Severus. When he searched his Potion's Masters mind, he never found anything untoward at all. Nothing. Everyone had some hidden secrets. Severus' lack of secrets led Voldemort to believe Severus was hiding something. And Severus was. He was hiding the fact that he intended to leave Voldemort's service and turn himself in. He could take it no longer. Maybe if he turned himself in and told what he knew about the Dark Lord's plans, he could make up for some of the terrible things he'd done while in his service.

While walking through a particularly dark portion of Knockturn Alley, Severus heard a slight sound behind him. A misstep. He continued to walk, drawing his hood around his head. When he turned the corner, he drew his blade and waited pressed against the wall. A small cloaked, hooded figure appeared. Severus quickly threw a chokehold on the offender, his dagger held tight to the stranger's throat.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" Severus hissed, "Talk fast. I have a thirsty blade."

"You're a Death Eater," a female voice said. "I have a thing for Death Eaters. I thought you might…might want to spend a little time with me."

Hm, that was an American accent. Severus pulled the hood back. A red-haired young woman with freckles, silver eyes and the fullest, juiciest lips he had ever seen looked back at him. He pressed his fingers to her temple searching her mind with legilimency to see if she were a plant by Voldemort. He saw her performing sexual acts for other Death Eaters he knew. Images of her lurking in the shadows, following the masked, cloaked figures, approaching them and being utilized by them. She was a lucky girl to have survived so many encounters. Severus let her go.

"So, you're a Death Eater groupie, eh?" he said, putting his blade away and looking at her with interest. "Why do you like Death Eaters so much?"

"Because they're rebels, they're dangerous, and deadly. That turns me on," she said, looking at him and licking her full lips.

"Have you ever killed anybody?" she asked Severus excitedly.

The young wizard looked at her. He nodded, and watched a powerful shudder wash over the young woman. Her eyes rolled up into her head. It looked like she orgasmed.

He frowned at her.

"Did you just…come?" he asked her.

She looked at him a little cross-eyed.

"Yeah…I did," she said, "I told you Death Eaters turn me on."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

Shit.

* * *

Severus looked at the girl. She wasn't really pretty…her face was interesting though. Her eyes were actually silver, not gray, the irises shining in the dim torchlight. She had arched red eyebrows and her face was pointed. A generous smattering of freckles spattered her nose and cheeks. And her mouth. Wow. Severus bet she could give one hell of a blow job. 

"Er…how old are you?" he asked her. He couldn't tell. She looked pretty young to be doing what she was doing.

"I just turned eighteen. Been a groupie since I was sixteen," she said, peering up at him, "Why, does my age matter?"

Severus shrugged.

"I prefer women of legal age," he said.

"Well, I'm that all right," she said smiling at him. She had a cute smile.

Severus began to walk back down the alley. The girl fell in step beside him. They walked in silence for a while, Severus trying to decide if he wanted the attentions of a groupie. He looked at her again.

"What's your name," he asked her.

She smirked.

"Well, the Death Eaters call me Echo," she said, grinning.

"Echo? Why Echo?" Severus asked, his eyebrow arching at such a strange nickname.

"Because they say I can multiple orgasm quicker than most people can blink. It is a bit of an exaggeration, but they are right about the multiples. I get them quick," she said, stepping over a broken box.

Severus didn't doubt her, especially since he watched her come when he said he'd killed before. Severus had never met a groupie before. He was curious about the young redhead.

"Echo, how did you become a groupie?" he asked her.

"Well, after my mom and dad got divorced, and my mom and I moved here from America, I witnessed a Death Eater attack on a family. I didn't see the family die, but I saw all the explosions and the dark mark over the house, and them escaping the aurors. They were so cool. All about death and stuff. I got my first orgasm thinking if they knew I had seen them, they would have killed me. That was so hot," she said, "and then I met a guy, and he showed me his mark, and he said he served the Dark Lord, and they were the most powerful force in the wizarding world, and I was so impressed I gave him a blowjob. He went all freaky-like and did some things to me that were awesome. I was hooked. He introduced me to some of his friends. Women too. They were all freaks. So I got turned out and turned into a groupie."

"You're lucky they didn't kill you," Severus said, frowning at her, "Most Death Eaters are very sick when it comes to sex."

"Don't I know it!" she replied, "but I have a charm here…"

She pulled a chain out from under her robes.

"This charm makes people be nicer. It's an import from the states. I only have to activate it when things start getting rough. It's saved my ass a few times. Malfoy is one twisted bastard. Good, but really, really twisted."

Severus noticed other chains around her neck.

"What else do you have there?" he asked.

"Oh, contraceptive charm, a cleanliness charm, a healing charm…" she started

"What's the cleanliness charm do?" Severus asked.

"Well, it cleans me up after a go, and it also can pre-clean the Death Eater I end up with, makes him or her sanitary," she said, twirling the charm around her finger, "It's very subtle. They don't usually know I use it on them. Don't want to insult them. Insulting a Death Eater can be bad business."

Severus nodded. That was certainly true. Most felt they were above the law and wouldn't hesitate to cast an Unforgivable for the slightest infraction.

"Do you have a big one or a small one?" Echo asked him.

"What?" Severus said, startled.

"Do you have a big one or a small one?" Echo repeated, flicking her finger towards Severus' loins.

He studied her a moment.

"Why? Does that really make a difference to a groupie? I'd think you wouldn't care one way or the other," he said, eyeing her, "so long as you got "involved" with a Death Eater."

"Oh, that's not why I asked. I've been messing with Death Eaters for two years now, and I've found that the meaner, more vicious Death Eaters have smaller dicks. The crueler they are, the smaller they are. If you have a little dick, I'll probably have to use my niceness charm on you."

Severus stopped, and turned to face the young woman.

"How do you know I even want your attentions?" he asked.

She smiled. "Well firstly, when a Death Eater isn't interested, he usually tells me to get the fuck away from him. But even that takes a couple of times. He usually just wants to work himself up then let me have a go at him, so he can get really nasty, you know? You haven't told me to leave you alone even once. Secondly, you turned back into the alley. You weren't originally headed this way. We're walking toward a part not a lot of people frequent, so I figure you want some privacy with me. And third, you look like you could use a blowjob or something."

Severus took a look at those lips again.

"Or something," he mused.

They kept walking.

"I've been told I give the best head in the wizarding world," Echo said conversationally.

"Really?" Severus said, not believing he was being drawn into this kind of conversation.

"Yeah. You don't have to be able to get it down your throat. It's really all in the way you work your lips, tongue and teeth, and how hard you suck."

Severus swallowed. He felt himself getting very hard, very quick.

"Is that so?" he said in a somewhat strangled voice.

"Yeah, and I have the lips for it. Don't you think?" she said, puckering her full lips at him.

Severus made a sound, but it wasn't an answer.

Dear gods.

"Oh, and you've got to work the balls," Echo said thoughtfully. "They're really sensitive. Guys love it. Pop a ball in your mouth and they're ready to give you the world," she said, kicking a bottle and smiling when it gave a satisfying smash against the wall.

"You…ah…you seem to really know your stuff," Severus said, his voice sounding a little cracked.

"Sure I do. You can't be a good groupie unless you know how to give good head. It's a requirement. See, you can give head anywhere. Shagging is a different story…though I'm pretty good at that too. I've been shagged every which way. Even in the ass. It's not bad."

Severus felt like he was going to bust out of his trousers.

Echo caught his arm.

"Hey, why don't we go over there?" she said, pointing at a small, dark niche between two abandoned shops. "I want to blow you. Is that okay?" she asked, her silver eyes meeting his black ones.

"Ah, yes. Yes. That would be fine, Echo," Severus replied, letting the girl lead him toward the niche.

She looked up at the dark wizard, her brow furrowed.

"Oh. Did I tell you I swallow?"

* * *

Echo led Severus to the dark niche. The dark wizard was feeling rather apprehensive, uncharacteristically so. Him, Severus Snape, who'd left trails of exhausted, pummeled women behind, was being put out of sorts by a nineteen year old groupie who wanted to blow him simply because he was a Death Eater. He had such servicing before because of his status as a servant of the Dark Lord, by women who sought the dark mark themselves. It had never troubled him before. He had no problem enjoying their ministrations. 

But Echo was something else. She derived her pleasure from pleasuring Death Eaters, a very dangerous pastime to say the least. She was so forward about what she loved to do, and so confident of her abilities. Actually, she was the one in control, and that was what unsettled Severus, who was used to taking the dominant role in his sexual encounters. It could also be that he had never been sucked off in Knockturn Alley before, hiding in some dark corner, where he could be discovered. His last time in an alley was in the room of requirement, where he brutalized his traitorous first love, Sabrina.

Echo's perceptive abilities were quite strong too. She wasn't a stupid girl. Her explanation of how she knew he wanted her to indulge him made a lot of sense. And she was right, he did need a blowjob or something.

They stopped in the niche, and Echo stepped in front of him. She started unfastening his robes deftly. Yes, she had done this before. She looked up at him as her fingers flew down his front.

"You want to open your trousers, or you want me to do it?" she asked, "most men like me to do it. It turns them on to watch me take it out."

"You can do it," Severus said, his eyes on her mouth.

She smiled. "I thought as much," she said rather knowingly, "I think you'll like watching me too. A lot of men close their eyes and just like to feel it. But I think you will watch most of it."

She was very perceptive. Severus loved to watch women wrap their mouths around him, or try to. Echo was in for a surprise. He wondered how she'd take it.

She finished opening his robes and dropped down to her knees without hesitation. She unfastened Severus' trousers and pulled them down to his ankles. Then she pulled down his silk boxers. Severus gasped as the air hit him. Echo gasped as she saw his size.

"Wow. This is the biggest dick I've ever seen!" she said, looking up at him.

Severus smirked.

"Are you going to shag me?" she asked him, her eyes shining, "I've never been shagged with one this big. I bet you're awesome. I like it hard too. Real hard. You have to like to shag hard with something this size. It would be a waste otherwise."

Severus bounced. She really was quite perceptive. And quite seductive in her crass way.

"I think someone would hear you if I shagged you, Echo, especially if I shagged you hard." he said, feeling that he really might like to shag the groupie. She had paid him quite a compliment. She said she thought he was probably awesome to shag. He was too. Plus, he could give her something she had never experienced. Considering her background, that was an accomplishment all by itself.

"I can take a lot of punishment. A whole lot and not make a peep," she said eagerly.

This intrigued Severus. He had never shagged a woman who didn't scream.

"Yes, but you've never been shagged by a tool like mine," he said evenly, thrusting his hips forward a bit proudly. "Or by a wizard like me. I'm insatiable. I'll shag you into unconsciousness."

Severus had never told any of the women he'd been with what he was capable of doing to them beforehand. He didn't want to frighten them off before he got a chance to shag them. But Echo didn't seem to frighten easily. He was interested to see what the groupie's response would be.

"Sounds good to me," Echo said, licking her lips as she studied him. She hadn't touched it yet. She looked up at him.

"You know," she said slowly, "considering what I've learned about the size of a Death Eater's dick compared with his temperament, with a schlong like this, you must be the nicest Death Eater there is. Actually, you probably shouldn't be a Death Eater at all."

All right. Echo was getting too damn perceptive now. Severus did not want to discuss this. He wanted out of the Death Eaters, but he was sure it had nothing to do with the size of his organ. He pushed his hips forward, ready for a good blowjob now. Echo wanting him to shag her put the power back in his hands. He cast a disillusionment spell over the niche, rather than on himself and Echo. He wanted to see her after all. If anyone passed, the niche would look empty.

"How about you show me your 'technique'?" he growled.

Echo smiled up at him. "Now you sound like a Death Eater," she said, moving closer.

Severus watched as Echo shifted closer to him. Then he felt her hands. She had very gentle, warm hands. She caressed him tenderly, running her hand the length of him and back again. He hadn't expected that.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, her warm breath washing over his flesh.

Severus groaned. His tool had been called a lot of things, but never beautiful. He pressed forward a little, anxious to feel those full lips on him. Echo licked him lightly. He caught his breath at the feel of her hot tongue. She then began to bath him, caressing him, laving every inch of his hardness, her head moving along its length. Then she began to kiss it, her full soft lips pressing against his skin, sucking lightly, letting her teeth scratch him briefly as she worked her way back and forth, her gentle hands lifting and shifting so she covered every inch.

Severus' mouth was open as he watched her and felt her. She moved to the base and flicked her tongue. Severus shuddered. She gently sucked, rolling her tongue over one half of his sensitive scrotum.

"Shit," Severus breathed as pleasure shot up his shaft. She was right. If she asked him for anything at this moment, he'd give it to her without hesitation.

She took the other side into her mouth, giving it the same attention, licking and sucking…then inhaled him whole. Severus' hands reflexively locked themselves into her hair.

"Damn, Echo…you are good," he growled as she nibbled her way back, letting her full lips drag across the silken skin.

Echo could feel veins pulsing beneath her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed firmly, holding Severus tight as she ran her tongue in small circles over him.

Severus watched her, biting his lip, his hips slightly thrusting forward. Gods, she knew what she was doing. She didn't hurry either, but took her time. It was like she was in love. He wanted her to wrap those juicy lips around him, and push her hot mouth over him. She sucked the tip.

Oh shit!

Severus couldn't help it. He pulled Echo's head forward. As her wet heat closed over him, he let out a groan. She didn't protest. She was used to Death Eaters taking over. Using the tip of her tongue she tapped the two tender points on the underside, then licked them hard.

Severus jumped, hissing.

Then she applied the suction. Severus' mouth dropped open again. She didn't move her head, but sucked as if on a straw, her warm mouth surrounding him, sending pulses of pleasure rushing to his base. Then she started to hum, her mouth vibrating around him as it pulled him in. Severus had never felt anything like it. Her hand began to caress him again, her fist a tight sleeve moving back and forth. She started bobbing her head, sucking, licking and humming.

Severus threw his head back, cursing as the talented witch took him to the edge. He began to guide her, feeling those full lips dragging back and forth over him. Gods, she was good.

He looked down at her, watching by the dim light that fell in the niche. Her eyes were closed as she sped up, milking him now, sucking him harder and harder. Severus was groaning steadily now, his hands knotted in her hair so tightly he had to be hurting her. But she continued, bringing him closer and closer to release. She began to make small, passionate noises in the back of her throat every time he hit it, and it seemed as if her mouth was growing hotter. Suddenly she started shuddering, and Severus knew she was orgasming. It felt incredible because he could feel her shudders. He plunged deeper and she didn't gag, though she gulped a bit. He got a little ways into her throat, and felt himself tightening.

Echo started massaging him, feeling the small stones tighten beneath her hand, as she worked her other hand, her mouth sucking hard as she bobbed over him, shuddering, humming and licking. Severus openly gasped, feeling his muscles starting to tense as the young girl continued her delicious assault.

Suddenly, Severus blew, choking back a howl, drawing up in Echo's hand and pulsing as he shot burst after burst of his seed. The witch drank him down. His ejaculation was so powerful, he felt dizzy, using his hold on her head to keep his balance.

Echo pulled back, and planted a few kisses before rising, catching Severus' hands in her own so he wouldn't buckle.

He looked at her, his chest rising and falling.

"You really do give the best head in the wizarding world," he panted at her. She smiled.

"That's what I'm told," she said.

She backed Severus up against the wall so he would have some support, then let go of his hands. He had to shuffle, since his trousers were down around his ankles. He leaned back, his eyes still on the witch.

"I enjoyed that," she said, her silver eyes meeting his black ones.

"I did too," he panted as his breathing began to slow.

Echo looked up at him, a dark light in her eyes.

"Are you going to shag me?" she asked him, "I really want you to. I think you'll be the best I've ever had, and I've had a lot."

Severus looked at her. After that performance, she deserved a good shag. Plus, he wanted to pummel the shit out of her up against the alley wall. The little groupie had got to him. He wanted to see if she really could handle him. To see if he could break a girl like her, who had probably been subjected to more twisted sexual acts than anyone he'd ever met. He wanted to know if he could make her scream.

"If you think you can handle me, I'll shag the shit out of you, Echo," he said, his nostrils flaring, "I want to know if you really can take punishment like you said you can. Not make a peep. No woman's ever got past me without breaking. Making women scream is what I do."

Echo cocked her head.

"That sounds like a challenge," she said, a little sexy grin on her face.

"It is," Severus said, his black eyes glinting at her. He was liking this. The girl was bold.

Echo looked him up and down appraisingly.

"Well, bring it on," she said, her own silver eyes glinting back at him heatedly. Oh yes. It was on.

As soon as he recovered, that is.

* * *

Echo looked at Severus thoughtfully. 

"Ok," she said, "If this is going to be a contest, then there has to be some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Severus echoed, his brow creasing.

"Yes, to make sure you don't cheat," the redhead replied, "Death Eaters aren't known for their trustworthiness."

"All right," Severus conceded, "what are the rules?"

Echo frowned at him.

"You can't use Death Eater magic on me. You know what I'm talking about. The spell they use to inflict pain when they rape someone. That's something even I can't take," she said her silver eyes darkening with some unpleasant memory.

"Fair enough," Severus said. He had no intention of using the spell on her. He had never used it on anyone. Though if he had been a Death Eater when he was in love with Sabrina, he probably would have used it on her when he exacted his revenge. He looked at Echo's necklaces.

"You have to take off your niceness charm," Severus said, "I don't want you invoking it when I start to get to you."

Echo hesitated. Severus smirked. She had intended to cheat, he saw it in her eyes. Slowly she removed the charm and started to slip it into her robe pocket. Severus held out his hand.

"No, I'll take it. I'll give it back to you when we're done," he said, his eyes meeting hers. If she had it in her possession, she could still invoke it and make him let up. That wasn't going to happen.

Echo gave him a half-smile and dropped the charm into his outstretched hand.

"You don't trust me," she said.

"Actually, I don't trust any woman," Severus replied, his eyes sweeping over her, wondering what she looked like under her robes.

"Sounds like you've been burned," Echo said.

"Yes," Severus replied shortly.

"I bet you take it out on every woman you shag," the perceptive young witch said, looking at him pointedly. "And you probably never shag the same woman twice."

Severus looked at Echo, wondering now if she were part seer. She was absolutely right on both counts. Since his brutalization of Sabrina, he found he could not get complete satisfaction unless he violently shagged whatever woman he was with. It might have been psychological since his first sexual encounter was violent…and his subsequent interactions with the female Death Eater recruits were also based on brutality. He got off on the pain/pleasure aspect. No matter how much pain the women were in, they always orgasmed. That fascinated him as well as gave him the mistaken idea that most women secretly loved pain and wanted it, they just didn't know it.

Severus loved being in total control of a woman's body, and the power he felt making her buckle and scream as he pinned her down and penetrated her over and over, burying himself roughly in the hot sleeve of her sex until she gushed helplessly around him, and even then, he'd continue shagging her until the last scream died in her throat and she was thoroughly exhausted. Only then could he let go and fill her with his seed. Sex was his one true release, and a darkness came over him every time he engaged in it with a willing vessel. That was what women were to him ultimately…vessels to receive his release.

Echo was correct that he didn't take the same woman twice. He didn't want her thinking he had any attraction other than the physical pleasure she afforded him. He wanted no relationships. His heart had been broken once, and he would never allow himself to be made vulnerable to that kind of pain again. A woman could only get as close to him as his tool, and after she did that, she was history.

He didn't reply to Echo's statement. Instead, he looked her up and down. He wanted to see her body.

"Can I see what your body looks like?" he asked her, "It will speed up the recovery process."

"Sure," she said, unbuttoning her robes and opening them. She wore nothing underneath.

"Easy access," she grinned.

Severus lit his wand so he could see her better. Echo had a nice body. Her skin was fair, with a few freckles spattered here and there. She had medium sized, pink tipped breasts, a flat belly, flared hips and was a natural redhead. Her thighs were rather thick. Severus liked thick. She wasn't as curvy as he preferred, but she was good enough to get him throbbing. Plus, the girl practically said she enjoyed pain. Severus was so stressed from his decision to leave Voldemort and turn himself in that he really needed to expend some energy. Actually, there was a good chance that Echo might be the last woman he ever touched. He would probably be executed or sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. He deserved whatever he got. He had been so stupid.

"You all right?" Echo asked him, looking at him a bit worriedly.

He had been admiring her body before his eyes glazed over and a far-away look filled them. He looked lost for a moment, and the groupie felt a tug in her chest. Whatever had crossed his mind, it was something of import, something affecting, something powerful.

Severus started and shifted his eyes toward her.

"I'm fine," he said, his eyes back on her body.

Echo's eyes swept over him contemplatively.

"I think you need this shag more than I do," she said quietly. "There's something happening with you that I think you need to get away from for a while. I'll make it good for you. I still plan to win though."

"Do you now?" Severus asked her, beginning to swell. Echo looked down and licked her lips as je bobbed to life.

"Gods, I want to suck you off again," she sighed.

She shuddered again, gasping as Severus watched her. He could see her belly contracting, and she writhed a little as she orgasmed again. That was her third one since they met up. Circe…she did live up to her nickname. She just came watching him get hard. Echo had a hair trigger. Merlin.

Severus began to wonder how he was going to win this with all her orgasms. Hopefully, she had small ones, that wouldn't affect him too much as he shagged her. He would have to stay focused or she'd milk him to release with her constant coming.

Echo stopped shuddering, but her silver eyes looked like they had small dancing flames in them.

"How are you going to shag me?" she asked him, biting her lip as she looked at his erection, "I could lay down on my robes, or bend over against the wall."

Severus looked at her. She didn't look like she weighed too much. He could pick her up and shag her against the wall. He'd much rather look her in the face and the hard wall would give him the advantage when he penetrated her. If she didn't scream, then he'd like to see how she managed it. Plus, he knew his eyes were a turn on for most women, their intensity might help even the odds a little against her multiples. He looked at Echo's full lips. Hell, he might even kiss her a few times.

"If you were me, how would you do it?" he asked her, knowing full well she knew the answer.

"Lying down?" she answered hopefully. Severus shook his head.

"Shit," Echo thought as Severus pulled her against him.

"Come on," he said, his black eyes glittering as he lifted her against him. "Up you go."

He reached inside her robes and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting Echo against him. She dangled. Severus scowled at her. She was being purposely difficult. He put her down.

"Echo, you are purposely trying to hinder me. Either wrap your legs around me now, or when I put you on the wall, your back will get a nasty burn when I lift you up. Your choice, but you are going up against that wall one way or the other," he said with an edge to his voice.

Echo let him lift her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned with her, pressed her against the wall, then made her release his waist and hooked her legs over his arms, so her thighs were wide open to him. She was so ready he could feel heat radiating from her, wafting up over his face. He definitely smelled her arousal.

"This position isn't remotely fair,"Echo said to him. "The wall is going to help you."

"You're damn right it is," he growled, smiling evilly, "you said nothing about positions, Echo."

She grinned back at him rather wickedly herself.

"You know what's so good about this?" Echo asked him.

"What?" he asked her absently as he positioned himself against her opening. Echo's silver eyes met his hungrily.

"Even if I lose, I win," she said, shifting against him.

Severus looked Echo in the eye as he slowly slid into her. The witch's silver eyes widened a moment, then went half-lidded with pleasure

"You're so fucking big," she breathed as he filled her with his hardness. Suddenly she buckled and clamped down on him, bathing him in heat.

"Shit!" Severus gasped as she came.

"Oh, yessssss!" Echo hissed, her eyes burning into his. Severus shuddered a little as she pulsed, her tight insides milking at him.

"Damn, Echo," he said, starting to thrust. He could tell by her fit that she was very active sexually, but she was still tight enough to feel good.

Echo wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder, moaning with pleasure her body bouncing slightly as he thrust into her, hitting bottom lightly. Severus wanted to work her up, get her going before he turned on the power.

"Harder," Echo said, biting his earlobe hard.

Severus jerked at the sudden pain. "Ow! You bitch…" he growled

Severus pulled back and slammed into her brutally. Echo's breath hitched, and her body convulsed but she didn't cry out.

"Gods, you're so big," she groaned, "So good. Do that again."

Severus growled and pulled back, ramming into the witch again, hearing her breath forcefully expelled as she writhed around him, the wall catching her up short so she took the full force of his penetration. A strangled sound issued from the back of her throat, something between a whimper and a groan. But it wasn't a scream.

"Fuck me, Death Eater," she whispered, running her tongue along Severus' throat, "Hurt me."

Severus pulled back and drove into her wetness, slamming her against the wall again and again, listening to her breath explode from her at every thrust, driving into her as far as he could go, jerking her body toward him.

Echo whimpered as he shagged her, but still she didn't scream as he took her violently She came again, and he rode out the pulsing, groaning as he battered her mercilessly, her whimper becoming one long moan…it was increasing in volume as she hung on to him, her body seeming to go boneless as she shuddered beneath his surging body.

"You're getting louder, Echo," Severus breathed as he pulled her over him, grimacing in pleasure as he hit bottom, shifting her cervix over and over.

Echo began to roll her hips, stimulating his shaft by changing the angle of his brutal thrusts. The little minx was trying to make him come. Severus hoisted her legs higher, power driving into her.

"No….you….don't!" he growled, holding her hips steady, pummeling her viciously her body bouncing like a rag doll's, her voice catching as she tried to keep it under control as he shagged the witch harder than she had ever been shagged in her life.

Echo flung her head back, banging it against the wall as she came several times in quick succession, barely managing to keep from crying out as Severus rode her like he was coming into the home stretch, sweat streaming down his face, his features in a snarl of lust, his black eyes fixed on her contorted face. She wasn't screaming but she wasn't far from it. He had to admit as he plunged into her slick cavern over and over, that the girl had a high tolerance for pain, and that turned him on even more. He pressed into her and rolled his pelvis in large circles, wheeling his thickness around inside her, stretching her in ways she never dreamed possible. Echo gasped loudly, a squeak on the end of it as she fought vocalizing the pain/pleasure that was ripping through her body. Then Severus began to pummel her again, pulling her from the wall and lifting her body, dropping her full weight on his organ over and over as he thrust upward, doubling the power and depth of his hard length inside her. Finally, he caught her under her arms and leaned back against the wall, his pelvis thrust out, continuing to lift and drop her full force.

Echo had never been shagged so good in her life. She wanted to scream, he was so deep and so hard, and so fucking big…but she wanted to win too. She wanted to take his worst and show him how strong she was. But gods, he could shag. Severus didn't seem near coming and he wouldn't let her work her hips to make him lose it.

The witch groaned loudly as another orgasm hit her and she washed over him. Severus bit his lip to fight the pleasure he felt as she creamed him again. There was a lot to be said for a woman who could come like Echo did. She was handling him all right. He decided he needed more leverage. He set her down on the ground. Her legs buckled and he had to catch her. She might not be screaming, but he was shagging her to the edge of consciousness.

Severus turned with her and pressed her up against the wall, her back to him, and lifted her robes. Echo was so far gone she was only dimly aware of what he was doing, she only wanted him back inside her. She got it too as the wizard slammed into her from the back, raising her to her tiptoes, plunging into her body like an animal, growling, his fingers digging into her waist as he pulled her back and drove into her over and over. Severus drew back, bent his knees and plunged into her so hard, her feet lifted off the ground.

Echo screamed shrilly, and kept on screaming as Severus held her aloft, burying himself to the hilt, his loins bouncing off her ass. Desperately, he cast a silencing charm around the niche, afraid her screams would bring someone running. He didn't miss a stroke.

"You wouldn't scream, eh?" he breathed, leaning over her, continuing to drive into her with all his might, her feet dangling as she pressed her hands against the wall, crying out, not caring anymore, coming again and again.

Suddenly, Severus stopped for a moment. Echo took one short breath before he sunk himself into her with a loud groan, his length feeling as if it were shoved against her belly, the wizard pulsing against her ass as he released and shot a hot stream of come that seemed to go on forever as he quaked against her, cursing and murmuring obscenities, emptying himself fully before letting her loose.

Echo dropped to her knees, unable to stand…it seemed Severus did too, because his heaving chest was pressed against her back, and she could feel his weight. She felt like closing her eyes and going to sleep right there, but she couldn't do that, so she gulped great gulps of air, gasping, trying to revive herself fully. She was aching, but gods it was a fantastic ache, all the way to her belly. She could hear Severus gasping behind her, and she smiled even as she gasped. She was still conscious, so that was half a victory.

They knelt like that for a few minutes, then Severus pressed his hand against the wall and pushed himself to his feet, looking down at Echo, who looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm still conscious," she breathed up at him. Severus smirked.

"Yes, but I made you scream, groupie," he replied.

He reached down a hand. She took it and the wizard pulled her to her feet. Echo leaned back against the wall, her silver eyes shining with satisfaction as she looked at him.

"You are the best shag I have ever had in my life," she announced, "Thanks."

She held out her hand. Severus looked at her, confused. Did she want money?

"My charm?" she asked.

Severus handed her the niceness charm back. She put it back around her neck.

Echo looked down at herself. "Damn, I'm covered all the way down to my ankles."

Severus looked at her legs. Hell, she was right. Her legs glistened with emissions. Damn.

"I bet you're thirsty," Severus said, "you must have lost at least a gallon of fluid."

Echo laughed and activated the cleaning charm. She was immediately cleansed. She then turned the charm in her hand and activated it again. Severus was cleaned up too.

"I'm all right," she said, buttoning up her robes. Severus pulled up his boxers, then his trousers, fastening them, then buttoned up his robes. Echo watched him.

"Glad you met me tonight?" she asked him, her silver eyes dark now.

"Yes," Severus replied. He meant it too.

The groupie had been incredible. Severus looked around the alley, then removed the silencing and disillusionment spells. They began to walk back to where they first met. Severus noticed with some satisfaction that she was walking a bit slowly. Somehow he knew she wouldn't want a purple vial, so he didn't offer her one. Echo looked at him.

"I have a confession to make," she said. Severus felt a sharp pain flash through his stomach. He hoped she didn't have something to say that she'd be sorry for. He'd hate to have to kill her after what they just did.

"I was lurking about when your meeting let out. I was supposed to meet some other Death Eaters. But I saw you, and you didn't go with the rest of them. Normally, you Death Eaters run around in packs, not wander about alone. So I followed you for almost two hours as you wandered around. I could tell you had something on your mind. You're unhappy. I could tell that. That's why I came to you."

Severus just looked at her as they walked, not saying a word.

She continued.

"I've been around Death Eaters a while, and I can tell you, an unhappy looking Death Eater usually ends up a dead Death Eater," she said in a low voice.

She was correct, of course. Any sign of discontent was an instant death sentence in Voldemort's ranks.

"You don't need to be a Death Eater," Echo said matter-of-factly, "It doesn't suit you. And if you don't get out, they are going to kill you. If I see it, they'll see it too, sooner or later."

They arrived at the place they first met. They both stopped. Echo turned to face him.

"I'm going back to America soon," she said, "You could come with me and disappear."

Severus just looked at her.

"Oh, I don't mean as a boyfriend or anything. I could help you though. I don't like the idea of such a talented shagger being slaughtered. There are a lot of horny women in America you could make really happy. Hell, with that monster, you could be a gigolo."

Severus laughed despite himself.

"No, I don't think so, Echo. America's not for me," he said.

She looked at him a little sadly.

"Well, neither is serving the Dark Lord," she replied, reaching up to cup his cheek, "I hope you come up with a solution."

The wizard and the groupie stood in silence for a moment, then Echo took her hand away from his face.

"I've got to go. You're the first Death Eater who ever made me want to go to bed, to sleep," she grinned at him. "Have a good life, whatever your name is," she said.

Severus started to tell her. She shook her head.

"I don't want to know your name," she said. "I have a feeling it will be better in the long run if I don't, know what I mean?"

Severus nodded. If he bailed on the Dark Lord, everyone who knew anything about him would be questioned and/or tortured for information. If Echo didn't know his name, she would be left alone.

"Good-bye, Echo," he said softly.

"Bye," she said, turning and walking into the darkness without looking back.

Severus sighed. She was right. His unhappiness with his situation was placing him in danger. He was tired. He was fed up. He was going to end this tonight one way or the other.

Severus pulled his hood over his head and began to walk quickly in the opposite direction Echo took. He looked around; cast a disillusionment spell on himself, then apparated to the only safe place he felt he could go.

Hogwarts.

He had to see Dumbledore.

THE END


End file.
